Drunken Celebrations
by csi sidle-rox1539
Summary: Ecklies leaving the lab at last and the team are forced to go to a leaving party. Randomness, a drunk Ecklie and Grissom and Karaoke..what could possibly go wrong? Eventual GSR Sara's still here and so is Warrick! - a fox-rox1539 and csi sidle lvl3 story
1. Chapter 1

**Fox-rox1539- 'figures, two of the laziest writers on ff decide to write a story together. This won't end well...'  
csi sidle lvl 3- 'oh be quiet. Have some faith in our writing!...well.....after A LOT of planning...putting off...random conversations etc we finally got round to writing a joint story and have a joint account! so....we hope you enjoy this!!'  
A/N....hmm...ok she's right. this wont end well.......we'll update as soon as we can but with school starting for her (Fox-rox- wahh) and other stuff i can garentee that writing will not be super fast....well...maybe reviews will speed us up -hint hint- ...ENJOY  
****Disclaimer- WE DONT OWN CSI......well...not right now hehe**

"_LVPD Forensics department..."_

The Graveyard team walked down the street, laughing at some joke Greg had said. It had been a while since they were all out like this, but at such a special occasion they just had to have a night out.

"_I regret to inform you that the assistant lab director Conrad Ecklie…"_

They entered their usual bar and settled themselves in the corner booth at the back. After much shouting at each other, Nick and Warrick were forced to go and buy the first round of drinks.

"…_Will be leaving you to become a senior advisor to the Sheriff starting as of next week."_

"To Ecklie" They all chorused, toasting their bald headed boss.

"Thank God he's leaving!" Sara grinned before taking a drink of the beer in her hand.

"Well be able to get away with things!" Greg bounced on his seat before noticing the glance Grissom shot at him, "What I meant was we could now work…3 cases a night and not be shouted at for overtime" he chuckled nervously.

"Nice save Greggo" Nick and Warrick sniggered at the young CSI.

"I kinda feel sorry for Ecklie" Catherine sighed.

"Because he's bald?" Nick asked.

"Because he's evil?" Sara mumbled.

"Because he's unloved by everyone?" Warrick smirked.

"Because he's a bald, evil lonely guy who lives with his mother?" Greg shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the bar.

"Well yes" Catherine chuckled, "But also coz he put up with our crap for years and only attempted to fire us each once".

"Uhh hello? He tried to fire me three times!" Sara pouted, "and I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong the other two times".

Catherine sighed "well, overall, I think we might've put Ecklie through too much crap. He was only mean to us because he was trying to make us a better team".  
Grissom scoffed, "I'm not one for bashing people, but even I know that he was mean to us because he was jealous that we were a better team then Days. That, and the fact that he was evil-"  
Before he had the chance to finish his thought, Greg cut him off. "-which, as all of you know, is a result of the semi-bald head that rests atop his shoulders. And that's not our fault, now is it?"  
Truly, he had a point.  
Deep down, Catherine knew everyone was right, so she just shook her head. "Why do I even try," she mumbled aloud. Her answer came in the form of handfuls of salted peanuts being thrown at her head.  
"Yeah, Cath," Warrick said in between laughing fits, "why bother trying to stick up for the guy? He was no better to you then he was to any of us. Well, except for Sara."

"Hey!" Sara complained, tossing peanuts at Warricks head, too.

"For that Sidle" Warrick flicked the peanuts from his hair and brushed them off his shoulders, "you're buying the next round"

Sara pouted as the others chuckled at their friends antics, "You guys are mean"  
"And you're immature, get used to it" Greg grinned cheekily, earning himself a slap on the back of his head.

An hour or so passed and little by little the other staff of the lab entered the bar along with the Sheriff and Ecklie.  
After a muffled argument between the sheriff and Ecklie and about 5 beers, the soon-to-be sheriff's advisor climbed drunkenly onto the stage with bottle of beer in his hand and beckoned for silence.

"Well...the Sheriff wants me to make a speech or something -hiccup- but I told him to leave me alone. I jusht wanna sayy this in the...uhh…gazillion years I've worked in the lab I gotta say I lurrrrve you guys so much....except grave shift...they suck..'  
"We love you too Ecklie" Greg shouted across the crowd, rolling his eyes.

"DONT INTERUPT ME TALKING BAR STOOL! ahem…where was I...-hiccup- oh yea, I wanna thank my staff for doing all the hard work for me, Grissom for turning down every promotion he was offered so I was given them, I wanna thank the idiot of a lab director for hiring me I mean seriously -hiccup- I almost ruined the lab and I'm still getting paid!" Ecklie grinned and raised his glass," but seriously guys, in all my years as a fore...foresnn...as...uh...what am I.....a...ss...s...sci...sa...s..." he pouted "sa..san...SANTA CLAUS, I've realised something" he looked as if he was going to burst into tears, "I don't know how to tell you this...but...but"

"$50 he says he's retarded!" Nick shouted out,

"$100 says he's secretly gay!" Warrick yelled,

"$150 says he's secretly a woman!!" Sara jumped up.

"$200 says he's a gay woman with the hots for Sara" Greg leapt on the table.

Sara and Grissom turned and glared at him.

"What? It would explain why he keeps following her, sure he says he was waiting for her to 'slip up' but we all know he was checking out her butt".

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS HERE!" Ecklie jumped on the bar, "what I'm trying to say is that...i'm...BALD." he burst into tears and everyone just gaped at him before bursting into laughter.

"You gotta be kidding me" Catherine put her head in her hands to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Sara wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye and drained the last of her beer.

"Hey Cath, I need another drink. You coming?" Sara gestured towards the bar with her head.

"Hey Sara" Catherine had her back to the bar, her gin and tonic in her hand as she stared at Grissom who was absentmindedly chatting away to the sheriff and his wife.

"Hmm?"

"Not once tonight have I seen Griss touch any alcohol" Catherine sighed and glanced over at Sara.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"But he's off the clock and it's' an 'Ecklie's leaving' party, he needs to have some fun for once in his life."

"The day Grissom gets drunk is the day Ecklie runs around with his shoes on his hands singing some random oh I don't know…ABBA song while apologising for being such an ass to me".

"Well yea but…" BANG. Catherine and Sara turned in time to see the still drunken Ecklie run between the tables, his size 9 dress shoes on his hands.

"SAAAARRRRAAAAAAA!" He ran over to where the two women were standing, "I wanted to uhh...umm...apo...apollo….say sorry for being such an ass to you the past...uhh...how many years have you worked here...well anyway yea. Have fun with the rest of your night!" He beamed towards Sara before turning on his heel and running back through the bar.

Catherine glanced over at Sara with a small grin on her face.

"Yea well he hasn't..."

"I AM THE DANCING QUEEN...umm...lalala...ONLY SEVENTEEEEEEN" Ecklie 'sang' before running straight into a wall.

"Oh my god" Sara just stared at the blacked out Ecklie.

"Well it looks like that night is tonight!" Catherine laughed and turned back to the bar staff. "Can I get a double…no triple vodka and cola please" she looked over at Ecklie, "and put it on his tab"

-**soo.....tell us what you think of the epic randomness! REVIEW plz and thanx!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyyy i kno i kno we suck at updating but i have an explination *cough*excuse*cough*...well...i (csi sidle lvl3 aka tasha) am now in college...so i have work to do...so it's hard to think with maths and other crap in my head. hence why my other stories arent being updated...HOWEVER i am in the middle of writing new chapters so just wait...but as no one is probably reading them anymore who cares (i demand you read my stories...please..oh come on i kno you want to...oh and take a look at Val's aka Fox-rox1539's stories too...huzzahs for shameless slef promotion huh)  
Val- same here really...school sucks and i've been semi-busy...and lazy...(tasha- me too!!) so...yea sorry bout that.  
Well enjoy this chapter and pleaseeeeee if you have any ideas of songs they could sing we'd love to hear your suggestions!**

we need songs for - Grissom and Ecklie duet, Grissom/Ecklie/Sherrif singing and possibly ones for Greg and Hodges...so yea...ENJOY (_**p.s. thoughts in **italics_**)**

After escaping from the rush of lab techs that ran to the bar to buy drinks courtesy of their boss, Sara and Catherine returned to their table with the drinks in hand.

"Catherine, I...I don't really think this is a good idea. It could end really badly..." _'I remember last time Grissom got drunk. He tried to dance on the bar. It really wasn't good'_ Sara shuddered at that thought and sent a worrying glance over to the blonde.  
Catherine just laughed. "Sara, don't be such a party pooper. When we tell the guys, it'll be a foolproof plan" she grinned. "Tell you what, I'll tell the guys the plan and you go give Grissom his drink" she said while shoving the drink towards Sara.

"B...but Catherine" Sara stuttered before being spun around by Catherine and 'gently' shoved in Grissoms direction.

"Good luck!" Catherine winked at the now red Sara and skipped back to the table to tell the guys of their genius plan.

Sara blinked at the drink a couple of times and shook her head.

"Something bothering you?" Sara jumped back startled.

"Jesus Grissom, don't do that" she let out the breath she was holding.

"Sorry Sara" he smiled sheepishly, "is that for me?"

"Hmm what, oh yea sure" Grissom took the drink out of her hands with a small 'thanks' and headed back to the Sheriff.

Sara headed back to the table, '_now I gotta make sure he doesn't take the drink…I'll just tell Catherine he didn't want it' _she sighed with relief_, 'hmm...why do my hands feel light' _she looked down at her empty hands, her eyes widened in shock and turned in time to see Grissom take a drink from the spiked drink, '_oh_ _crap_'.

"Well it didn't look like he needed to be persuaded to take that" Nick smirked.

"How'd you get him to take it?"

"Honestly" Sara sat down, still gob smacked that she's aiding in getting their boss drunk, "I have no idea".

"Well a few more of them in his system and he'll be as drunk as Ecklie" Catherine pointed to the still knocked out Ecklie lying on the floor

"I really hope not' Sara muttered under her breath turning her head to look at her unaware boss.

**Over with the Sheriff and Grissom**

"So I said to him 'unless you want me to call the police I suggest you put it down and get the hell out of my office', you should have seen the look on his face" the Sheriff smiled, swirling his drink slightly, "mind you it turned out to be a raspberry donut instead of a strawberry donut so that was disappointing".

Grissom laughed along politely at the sheriff's ridiculous story and downed the rest of his drink. _'Huh….that cola tasted a bit weird…must be the cheap stuff or I haven't drank cola in a looong time…hehe…looooong…loooooong……hehe I sound funny…oh god the sheriffs looking at me…what do I do what do I do…' _Grissom smiled slightly and nodded.

"Excellent" the sheriff beamed, "Rita, do me a favour and get Gil and I a double scotch each please".

"Of course" Rita turned towards the bar and rolled her eyes, "good for nothing sheriff making me get his drinks and not one raise oh no and no time off either god I need a vacation…" her grumbling got more and more off the point as she got closer to the bar.

"So tell me Gil, do you have anything to say about Conrad's promotion?" the sheriff looked at Grissom expectantly.

"Uhh…no not really…I'm happy for him" _'at least it gets him out of the lab building and away from my team…means we can get away with more things…I can finally keep the giant centipede in my office!'_ "I wish him all the best".

"So no hard feelings then"

"Why would there be?" The sheriff just smiled at him.

"Here you go, two double scotches" Rita handed them to the sheriff, "enjoy".

"Thanks" Grissom accepted the drink, trying to hide his smirk when he saw Rita sending some no so polite gestures towards the sheriff behind his back.

"So, here's to the lab and Las Vegas" The sheriff raised his glass.

"Let there be crime so we're still in a job" Grissom raised his glass too and downed it in one gulp as the sheriff finished his.

"So what do you say Gil, another?" Grissom nodded slightly, he couldn't turn the sheriff down now can he.

Within 3 minutes he had another double in his hands, _'well this party doesn't suck after all…..why is the room swaying…'_

"Well this has been fun Grissom, I'll talk to you later" again the sheriff smiled at him, _'Why does the sheriff keep smiling at me…oh god if he's coming on to me I soo need therapy…and I'll get the lab to pay for it and a new coffee machine'._

"Ok, nice talking to you" Grissom watched the sheriff move into a new crowd and drank the rest of his drink.

"Grissom! Long time no see" he turned his head towards the person who'd called him.

'_Who the hell is that…uhh…jack, john, fred, geoff, emma? No wait it's a guy…alan…kate, damn uhh…smile and agree!'_. "Yea it has" they shook hands.

"how's life been treating you?"

"same as usual" _'His name damnnit…what is it..' _"Your's?".

"Great really. Did I tell you about…." the unknown man began to ramble as Grissom's mind when on a wander.

'_Well I give up, no idea who he is….huh…I really need pay attention to thi…HEY LOOK OUT THE WINDOW A BIRDIE!! Hehe tweet…no back on track….why am I acting like this…how much have I drank…a lot by the sounds of it…hey I never noticed this before…thinking echoes...echo...echo...ECHO…Luke I am your father, I make a great Darth VBACK on track lala…god he's boooring…uh oh not again what do I do!' _Grissom nodded and the guy continued speaking like before, _'and there he goes again…I'm serious the room is spinning round…and around...right round…like a record...I like that song, I got to listen to more music…maybe I can get an mp3 player or something…maybe Sara can show me how to use one of those iPod things…right brain, think of a way to get out of this situation!' _"Look I'm sorry to cut this short, but I see my team waving me over" Grissom did his best to stop his speech from slurring.

"No problem Grissom, nice seeing you again" the random man walked off.

Grissom began to wander over to his team.

"Hey Grissom…You ok?" Catherine asked her old friend as he staggered over to the table, barely missing two waitresses.

"BILLY PETERSON!" Grissom clicked his fingers.

"Uhh…Grissom…my name's Catherine"

"Not you, that random guy over there being annoying"

"How much have you drank?" Sara warily asked getting up from the table.

"Uhh….that cola and two double scotches…and I feel fine!!" _'Aww Sara looks depressed and a bit worried…awwww she's cute when she's worried about me…note to self must hug Sara…huh the sheriff looked a bit down too…must hug him too…and that Rita person…and that waiter over there...where did that birdie go…oh well' _Grissom shrugged slightly before swaying on the spot and ungracefully landing on the chair conveniently placed behind him. Sara sighed and slowly walked over to where Ecklie lay unconscious.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Catherine looked amusedly towards her boss; her plan couldn't have gone any better.

"Never been better…" _'Unless you count that time I found that butterfly, it was lovely and blue and pretty until it hit the windscreen of my car...POOR LITTLE BUTTERFLY IM SO SORRY FOGIVEEE MEEEE'_

"GRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOM!" Ecklie bounded over to the table, his head covered in water.

"Well look who's awake" Nick sniggered at the bald headed man.

"Why is he all wet?" Warrick smirked, "Sara, do you know why?"

"Nope, no idea at all", She grinned while attempting to hide an empty 2 litre bottle behind her back.

"GRISSOM I wanna sing a song!" Ecklie pouted, "Sing with meeeeee!"

"Conrad you're old enough to sing on your own" _'But knowing you, you probably still live with your mother…I wonder what she looks like…maybe like Ecklie on a bad wig and glasses…hehe old lady Ecklie, hehe...EWWW ECKLIE IN A DRESS GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEADDD…must think of something nice, something nice...something nice…damn you Ecklie for making my head hurt'_ Grissom glared in the direction he thought Ecklie was standing in.

"Uhh Grissom, Ecklie's over there, I'm Greg"

"Oh…sorry…" _'EWW GREG IN A DRESS…well not as bad as Ecklie in a dres…NOT AGAIN DAMNNIT'_

"PLEASEEE" Ecklie begged, "I'll be your best friend".

"Please don't be" _'Still eww'._

"I'll uhh…..buy you a drink"

"Nope" _'"Get it out of my headddd please I'll do anything'_

"I'll buy you something"  
"Ecklie, nothing you offer me will ever make me sing with you" _'I mean it I'll do anything…except kill my precious bugs…huh…bugs in dresses….better than thinking of, no not gonna think of that again'_

"2 new bugs for you're collection"  
"Why are you still down there Conrad?" Grissom was standing on the edge of the stage already, the karaoke book in his hands.

"How the hell did he do that?" Nick whispered.

"Without us even noticing he moved from his seat?" Greg was really confused.

"Yes that was slightly amazing" Catherine gaped at Grissom while Sara just groaned and put her heads in her hands in the background.

"Cool…Grissom are you a magician???" Ecklie skipped towards the stage.

"Yea sure why not…now" Grissom grinned towards Ecklie, "What do you want to sing?"

**reviewwwwwwwwwwwww or Ecklie in a dress with haunt your dreams until you do!!....oh god...Ecklie in a dress...eww  
(p.s. again- LONGEST CHAPTER...EVER -party-...now for the laziness)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do we really need a bit about us being busy and lazy...no...didn't think so...welllll it took us long enough....feel free to shoot us (but think. we're the ones writing this, shoot us and it never gets finished!). so yea...hope we didnt kill you with that mental image from last chap....hehe....  
btw, this is the 1st chaps of the singing so yea....more to comeeeeeeee **(the song lyrics are in bold)

**disclaimer- we dont own the song 'Material Girl' by Madonna...personally we'd rather own csi hehe**

"I GET TO PICK THE SONG," screamed Ecklie, running like a little girl to the stage where Grissom was standing.  
Glaring, Grissom sighed.

"Sure," he mumbled, "as long as I get those two new bugs for my collection. Just no-"

"MADONNA! Here we go Gil!" Ecklie cheered, drunkenly.

"But Ecklieee I don't wanna sing Madonna" Grissom whined like a 5 year old child, even stomping his foot for emphasis.

"I'd pay to see that" Nick grinned from his seat, watching his boss acting like a kid who didn't get the see the toy he wanted. Grissom glared at him over his shoulder, 'accidentally' overhearing what he said.

"Come to think of it, me too" Sara grinned, nodding her head in agreement. Grissom turned his head slightly so he could hear what she was saying. "Madonna is actually one of my favourite singers".

_'Hmm...Sara likes Madonna... whcih means she likes her songs...which means if i sing Madonna...she'll like me...HA my logic is flawlessssss mwhaha haha haha...ha.......I need a drink._' The small smile on Grissom's face was replaced by a small frown.

"Well Grisssssssssssssssom, you singing or what?" Ecklie held two microphones in his hand, holding one out for Grissom.

"According to my logic...I shall sing!" he punched the air, giggling like a girl.

Ecklie began dancing around the stage, swivelling his hips and nodding his head during the intro. Grissom just stood there and tried to avert his eyes from the horrid sight. But then, the music sang and Ecklie began to sing.

**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away**

**They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are**Nudging Grissom, Ecklie indicated that he had to sing the chorus with him. Grissom rolled his eyes but remembered his awesome logic.

**Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**

**Some boys romance, some boys slow dance**  
The doors of the bar burst open at they started the second chorus, a blonde strode in, carefully looking for someone. She slipped between the people crowding around the door before she stumbled upon the sheriff.  
"Excuse me miss"

"Sheriff!" She smiled, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello there…you…what are you doing here?" he struggled to remember her name.

"I'm looking for Ecklie, I've decided I've come for my job back and I shall win Gil Grissom over!" her grin widened.

"Ecklie…hmm he's over there" the sheriff giggled…yea giggled and pointed in the general direction. She looked over his shoulder expecting to see him standing behind him with a bottle of something in his hand talking to someone.

Sadly, she found him and Grissom dancing. On stage. To Madonna. Quickly, she backed out of the door, mumbling thanks to the sheriff adding about how she'd call him later...or never return and ran like her life depended on it. The sheriff turned and looked at the sight before him.

"This is why I don't like giving them free alcohol" the sheriff shook his head as he watched them get ready for the chorus, bobbing their heads to the music and being extremely over dramatic.

**Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**

**Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world**

**Boys may come and boys may go  
.......**

"Wasn't that Sofia?" Greg leapt from his chair when he saw the blonde running for her life out the door.

"Who?" Nick turned his head

"Sofia...Sofia Curtis"

"No seriously, who?" Sara and Catherine glanced at each other and both shrugged.

"Sofia!...About this tall," he raised his hand to where he guessed her head would be, "blonde....uhh...hit on Grissom for a bit." All of them glanced over at Sara briefly.

"Seriously Greg who?"

"You don't remember, but...but…she...two shifts...days...a year" Greg pouted while he stuttered out his answer.

"Dude, it's all in your head" Nick slapped him on the shoulder.

**...A material, a material, a material, a material world**

The off key singing by Ecklie dragged Greg back into reality and into a fit of laughter. By the end of the song, Grissom had really gotten into it. He was singing with passion, and had even put his arm around Ecklie's neck as they sang. _The only thing that could make this weirder would be if Ecklie was wearing that dress...EWWW not again!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!_ He quickly removed his arm and shook it, as if trying to rid himself of Ecklie germs.

**Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world**

They bowed as gracefully as two drunken men could, which isn't very graceful at all and before Grissom left the stage, someone handed his a drink, which he almost completely drained as soon as it was in his hand.

"Ya know, Ecklie, I've never noticed this before..." Grissom slurred out, swirling what was left in his glass lazily in his hand.

Ecklie raised his head from the table. "Hmmm...noticed what?"

"You make a really ugly girl."

**So all those who think Grissoms drunken logic rocks raise their hands -raises hands- and to all those who think Ecklie makes an ugly girl raise press the review button and tell us!  
hehe, first him in a dress now him as a girl.....hehe we're not intentionally being mean to you guys.....  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**

btw, there's a poll on our profile. We're curious about what you have to say so..check it out? Please? -puppy dog eyes- 


	4. Update

Yes, yes, HELLO! It's only been about…oh, six months. We got lazy. Very lazy. But we're back! (Sort of.)

Tasha and I (Hiiii its Val! You rarely hear from me, since when we began writing my computer was like, broken or something, but I'm still here) started writing again today. Then we realized that we had no idea what to do! For some reason, we've came to the conclusion that writing a short one-shot would help us get back into the swing of things so we could update this story sometime soon.

We'd very much appreciate it if someone out there reading this would let us know that you're here and you're willing to continue reading. It'd be like…motivation! Yeah…so...

Tasha & Val

p.s. If someone had any suggestions on who should sing and what they should sing it'd be VERY helpful. We've maybe sort of forgotten what we were going to do…

p.p.s. Please, while informing us of your presence, inform Tasha that Mushy (her new nickname) is a CUTE name! She seems to think otherwise.

p.s. x3 Be on the lookout for a one-shot coming from us! We just need an idea...hmm..come out come out where ever you are plot bunneh!

Ok, I think I'm done. Bye Bye! =)


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! but look a new chapter!  
Long story short my (Tasha) A levels got in the way but i'm finally done with college and has free time now! Val says 'sorry we suck...yea...life got in the way, but it's summer now so i has no life!'  
We'll try to write faster but until the next time, enjoy! **

"Man, I'm bored," Greg complained. He huffed and set his head on the table, rolling it to the side and gave Sara his best puppy-dog eyes, "Saraaaaaa, would you get me a drink?"

Sara scoffed, reaching over to flick his nose, smirking at him when he sneezed, "Like hell. I got the last round Greggo, your turn". She held her hand out, expecting his cash but got a high five instead, "I think you should be getting home."

"NEVER!" He jumped up. "Saraaa, don't take me home! You always ruin my fun!" In a flurry of dramatic hand gestures and wild hair, Greg took off at a "sprint" towards the other side of the bar. Sara stared after him, shaking her head and caught sight of his jacket. She reached into the pocket and grabbed his wallet, pulling two $20's out with a grin.

Catherine slid up next to her and stole one of the bills, "I didn't see anything".

Both women talked for a while, writing fake cell phone numbers on different napkins until Sara spotted Greg near the DJ. She nudged Catherine, pointing in his direction.

"What's he doing?"

"Hitting on the DJ?"

"The Dj's a guy" Sara raised her eyebrow as the older woman shrugged.

"For all we know Greg could be a 'go gay' drunk. He did try to make out with Nicky that one time" Catherine grinned at the memory.

"Huh…" Sara pretended to know what Catherine was talking about and turned her head back to the DJ booth. "Well…I think he struck out."

Greg had vanished and the Dj was shaking his head, searching for another CD.

"Bummer."

Three more songs passed, and still no sign of her spiky-haired colleague. By now Warrick had joined in on the fake cell phone numbers and may have accidently slipped in Ecklie's number a few times for good measure. The last song ended and the dance floor became slightly empty.

"Guys…" Sara looked around, trying to find Greg again.

"Hmm?"

"I think I found Greg."

Conga by Gloria Estefan slowly filled the speakers as the three of them looked to where Sara was pointing. A very familiar man wearing…a lamp shade on his head at the start of a very disorganized line.

Greg passed them with a grin, towing a line of people behind him faster between the tables. Warrick shook his head, letting out a very un-manly yelp when Nick grabbed his shirt and forced him to join the line in front of him.

"Conga!" Greg yelled, encouraging the people behind him to yell too. Sara and Catherine just looked at each other, shaking their heads and placed the folded napkins in Greg's jacket pocket.

"This is why parties aren't my thing" both women jumped when Grissom almost crashed into their table, "since when were queues fun" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin, "and why does Cindy want me to call her?" Catherine snickered behind her wine glass when Sara snatched the paper from his hand.

"Seeing as you're on your feet, be a dear and get more drinks?" Catherine smiled at Grissom, holding up her empty glass.

"We'll pay," Sara handed him the stolen $20, "another wine, a beer and get whatever you want".

Grissom raised his eyebrow but eventually shrugged, "I need a scotch."

Sara and Catherine looked at each other when Grissom left and chuckled. They watched Nick and Warrick be dragged to the dance floor by the two women next to them in the conga line.

"You didn't join in!"Greg whined, sitting himself in Sara's lap.

"Yeah, well, not my thing" she punched his shoulder, groaning under his weight, "Get off, you're heavy... is the DJ waving at you?"

Greg smiled sheepishly, waving back, "He's Todd. He's pretty awesome; he gave me his number. I think he wants to hang out sometime." He jumped up, "You think he likes C.O.D?" the young CSI ran towards his new 'friend'.

"Why do I have the feeling that if we leave Greg to get home by himself he'd wake up with a 'nice' surprise lying next to him," Sara raised an eyebrow, watching in amusement as Greg flirted…flirted? with the DJ.

"We should stop him," Catherine nodded, "and yet…I don't want to." She grinned at Sara and accepted the wine glass from Grissom when he came back and tapped it against Sara's beer bottle. "Just be prepared for the weird phone call in the morning… make sure to record it."

"Will do," Sara took a sip from her drink. "You think he'd believe a fake wedding story, too?"

Catherine snorted, "Only in Vegas". Grissom shook his head, making a mental note to possibly apply for a new team.

* * *

"Chuck Norris uses pepper spray to spice up his steaks."

"Chuck Norris is the reason Waldo is hiding."

"When playing Connect Four, Chuck Norris can win in only three moves." A chorus of "oo's" and "ah's" resonated through the bar as they waited for the so-called master of Chuck Norris jokes to come back.

As Greg began to bow his head in defeat, he had an epiphany. "Godzilla is a Japanese rendition of Chuck Norris' first visit to Japan!" Warrick slammed his hands down on the table. "Ha!"

The crowd clapped politely for Greg's success and turned to walk away. Sara and Catherine raised their heads from the table and sighed. "Well that was a complete waste of an hour," Catherine commented.

Sara turned to look at Greg, who was currently doing a happy dance around Warrick. "I don't think Greg needs any more drinks."

* * *

Drink after drink, shot after shot, the CSIs continued to celebrate the promotion of their bald headed co-worker. After one drink too many and shouts of "I double dog dare you!", they began to wreak havoc.

"Nicky, I dare you to stand in the ladies bathroom shouting 'this isn't Narnia!'" someone yelled over the music.

Warrick smiled. "Greggo, unhook Sara's bra. Over th-I SAID OVER THE SHIRT! GRE- SCREW IT JUST RUN!"

''Rick, go kiss Cath. Yes, on the mouth, no less than 30 seconds...yeah okay two problems. 1-That wasn't a kiss, that was a lick across the cheek. And 2- Dude, that was GRISSOM!" Nick said, his eyes wide with disgust.

"Man, I'm drunk." Warrick chuckled. "They all look the same to me. Plus, Grissom just shaved. It's a common mistake."

Catherine slapped him. Hard.

"Nicky, one man YMCA; Go."

"Sara, body shots? Oh come on why not?" Greg whimpered. "My abs are awesome! Total six pack...still no? Damn...how about body shots off Nicky?" She shook her head. "Grissom? Geez don't hit me!...Catheri- OKAY FINE, no body shots" He pouted and stalked off.

Catherine smiled. "Warrick, no one dared you to take off your shirt...I didn't say put it back on though."

"Griss, Nicky dared you to...take me to lunch... yeah, that's it," Sara stated. "Well he said get a life so...pick me up tomorrow at 2? Griss? Grisso-are you staring at my chest?"

"No Griss, no matter how many times you dare me to do it, I'm not changing your name to 'Spiderman' in my phonebook." Catherine smirked and turned. "However, Greg, I'll happily change yours to wonder woman."

"I think now's a great time to mention that when I say 'kiss my ass' I don't mean it literally," Nick said, glaring at Greg, who was now holding his friend's belt buckle.

"Dare you all to behave?" Grissom could only hope and pray.


	6. Chapter 5

Look! A new chapter within 6 months! Don't get used to it, though x) We're trying as hard as we can!

Now, read! :D

* * *

"Once upon a time, there lived a young man named Gregory Hojem Sanders"

"Greg, we kno-"

All of his life, he had a dream to become a rock star. Sadly, this had not panned out the way he had hoped".

"Greg, we get i-"

"However, on this fateful night, a simple karaoke bar could prove to be the start of a rising caree- ow" Greg rubbed the back of his head where Nick had slapped him.

"Greg, you know you said that out loud, right?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, not that surprised at the young CSI's behavior.

"Well did it sound okay? I'm trying to work on my memoirs and I dunno how to start it" Greg rubbed his chin in thought, "I was thinking either that or 'a long time ago in a state far, far away, there was a boy called Greg who grew up to be a Jedi'".

"That's Star Wars" Grissom deadpanned.

Greg snapped his fingers, "thought it sounded familiar!"

"Just shut up and get on stage Greg!" Catherine said, shaking her head and taking another swig from her drink, "they called your name".

Greg rolled his eyes and slurred, "I'm goingggg, Kitty Cat" he tapped her nose and she slapped away his hand, "I've got the purr-fect song!"

Once he stumbled his way on stage, the young man announced his song choice...kind of. "So, um, this song goes out to my new bestest friend Todd…he's so awesome!" Greg exclaimed, giggling like a little girl.

The opening bars of his favorite Lady Gaga song filled the speakers.

**Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas**

**Ohohohoh**  
**I'm in love with Judas**

**Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas**  
**Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA**

Greg glanced at his team members who were doubled over in laughter in the back of the bar. _They're just jealous of my awesome talent…right?_

**When he comes to me I am ready  
I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times he betrays me**

The team waved their hands, encouraging him to dance.

**I'll bring him down, bring him down, down**  
**A king with no crown, king with no crown**

Greg shook his hips out of time with the music, over dramatically falling to his knees and pretended to play an air guitar much to the amusement of the crowd.

**I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel**  
**But I'm still in love with Judas, baby**  
**I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel**  
**But I'm still in love with Judas, baby**

"I'm just saying, nothing hurts as bad as a paper cut. It's pretty mu- Oh god, what is that smell?" Nick wrinkled his nose and looked for the foul odor.

He turned his head to see Catherine walking towards him, eyes red with anger. "Warrick puked on my shoes."

Trying to hide their laughter, the group turned their heads, but couldn't help it.

"I'm taking him home. He's had too much to drink, and I really need to wash these or the smell will never go away."

"Have fun with that." Sara snickered. "Don't let him puke in your car!" she yelled at Catherine's back as she was walking away, dragging an almost unconscious Warrick behind her by the front of his shirt.

**Ew  
In the most Biblical sense,  
I am beyond repentance  
Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind  
But in the cultural sense  
I just speak in future tense  
Judas, kiss me if offenced,  
Or wear an ear condom next time**

_What the hell? Ear condom? Eh, screw it. Still the best song ever. _Greg hadn't bothered getting up, still singing the song on his knees, unaware of what was going on around him. He had dropped the mic a long time ago but he could still be heard shouting from the stage, the fallen mic picking up every other word.

**I wanna love you,  
But something's pulling me away from you  
Jesus is my virtue,  
Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to  
**

Greg was on top of the world. He was singing his heart out and had the attention of the whole bar. _They're all staring at me! My dream is coming true! Nothing can ruin this night now!_

At least, that's what he thought. Suddenly, the music changed and Nick and Hodges were by his side, pulling him up as he was squashed between them.

"What the-"

"Enjoy it!" Nick yelled at him.

A bit of dancing as the music started set the mood of the song.

Sara put her head in her hands. "Why are they doing this to themselves?". Grisssom just shrugged and tapped his foot along to the beat.

**Uhh…blah blah blah blah blah blahhhh….**

**Yeah…hummmm…**

**It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**  
**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**  
**Fun, fun, fun, fun**  
**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

The booing coming from the crowd was louder than the actual singing. Nobody wanted them to continue, yet they didn't stop until the owner shut off their music.

"Hey!" Hodges yelled. "I was enjoying myself! I don't understand why no one likes Friday…"

"It sucks!" one of the random people in the bar shouted, "three grown men shouldn't sing Rebecca Black!"

Hodges ran forward, pointing in random directions, "I'll have you know we were singing the Glee version! It's so much better than the original!" the bar went silent as everyone looked at the lab tech, "Uh, not that I would know, since I don't watch Glee or anything. I'm just saying, I assume it would be better…yeah…" he awkwardly cleared his throat, "but if I did watch it, I'd totally be the one with the Mohawk, just sayin'".

Sara shook her head, "is he serious right now?" She turned to Grissom, expecting him to agree but was taken aback when he just smiled at her, nodding his head.

"He's right, you know. The Glee version is better than the original" he tapped his chin, "except he's more like the blonde guy than the Mohawk guy" Grissom noticed the look Sara gave him, "Hodges is more awkward nerd than badass".

Sara got up out of her seat and walked towards the bar, collapsing into one of the bar stools, "am I the only sane one here?"

The bartender shrugged, "he's right, the glee version is better".

A small 'bang' could be heard when Saras head hit the bar top.

* * *

Even looking at the lyrics for Friday makes me want to shoot myself...sorry to anyone who might enjoy that song.  
Thanks for reading!  
Tasha & Val


End file.
